Spiral Knights Gremlin Heart
by TheMetroidTamer
Summary: Metroid joins in Operation Crimson Hammer with a squad to take control of the Armory, when the base begins to self destruct he finds a wounded mender named Kinna. Taking her in he hopes to learn secrets and reform her to end this war though will his soft heart allow him? Spiral Knights belongs to Three Rings and Sega, Original Characters belong to me.


Spiral Knights: Gremlin Heart?

*KABOOM*

"What the hell was that!?"

"Hale what happened?"

"I don't know, Seerus must've triggered some self destruct protocol!"

Metroid cursed under his breath, "Alright I'll round up the knights down here, just get out of there and well meet up with Lt. Feron." Metroid ended the transmission, "Alright now lets get the hell out of here before we get killed, move now!" Metroid yelled, soon all of the Knights started to evacuate the area Metroid stayed in the back to make sure they all got out. When he looked around no knight was in sight, he turned to leave the armory vault.

"Help...me..."

Metroid turned to see a lone Gremlin mender trapped under some heavy sheets of metal, normally a knight would leave it to die and that was what Metroid was going to do. Before he could turn the ceiling above the mender exploded and a large cog gear came falling down towards it, with quick reaction Metroid froze it in place with his Hail driver then broke it with his Glacius.

The mender had its eyes covered thinking this was it but soon realized all it felt was cold bits of ice. When it tried to figure out what happened the metal it was under was soon being lifted up. Metroid, out of his hatred towards the Gremlins, saved one. Before Metroid picked it up he noticed a Blitz Needle round in its side and if it breaks inside it it'll be bad, "Okay um this is going to hurt a little." Metroid then grabbed the round and pulled it out. The gremlin let out a high pitched scream while grabbing Metroid's clothing begging him to stop or just end its life. Once he got it out he quickly cover the open wound.

He then picked up the Mender who was surprisingly lighter than a regular Gremlin, "Thank you..." it said as it wrapped its arms around Metroid's neck.

"Oh Hale isn't going to like this one bit..." Metroid thought as he ran out the collapsing room.

"Do you have any idea what you were thinking when you saved an enemy!?" Hale yelled. "First the snarblox cub and now a Gremlin? Please tell me its part of your experiments?" Metroid had to think of something fast, "Uh yea it is! Don't worry I'm just going to drug it and start dissecting it for research!" Metroid said, 'Ugh I would never do that...'

Hale shook his head, "Honestly you can be so sick in the head sometimes. Alright whatever." Metroid saluted, "Thanks." Hale walked to the elevator and activated it. Metoid watched as Hales and the rest of the other knights went up to haven, he then turned his attention to the mender sitting up against a wall. Metroid slowly walked over to it and crouched to it's level, "Hey how you feeling?" He asked.

The mender got a little startled, "Well my right leg is broken, a few broken ribs, and very tired. All together fine." it said. Metroid sighed in relief," I...uh... overheard you conversation with that other knight, you're not really going to..."

"No, I may be a mad scientist but I would never dissect a living creature", the mender sighed in relief. "I forgot to introduce myself, my name is Dr. Russell Brown but please call me Metroid Tamer."

"K-Kinna..."

"Kinna? That would explain the high pitched ear rape scream." The mender blushed, "Wow, I thought it was just pure males in the Crimson order." Metroid mutted, " It is, well I'm the only female and the other didn't know, I just stayed quiet all the time during conversations." Kinna said. "What caused you to join?" Metroid asked.

"They were going to draft my little brother into the order because of the war, he's so young though! So I took his place..." Kinna explained, "I really have nothing against you knights thats why I became a mender, I'm not very good in combat." Kinna started to poke at the ground, "Anyways why did you save me?" Metroid chuckled," Have you seen my combat skills? "Kinna remembered seeing Metroid in action in the last battle, all he did was freeze the gremlins and let the knight take care of the rest.

"You didn't kill any of them, just freeze them." Metroid nodded, "Correct! If you look on my record I have hardly any kills. I don't like killing but I do it if necessary. "Kinna looked at Metroid with a puzzling look, "Then why join the Spiral order?" she asked.

Metroid looked down for a moment, "I was recruited because they needed someone with medical profession, so they went to me." Kinna felt sad for Metroid for a bit, "But I shrugged it off, no one in my squad dies and that's a good record for me. Anyways take this pill, it'll help." Metroid said handing a health casual.

Kinna took the pill and consumed it, most of her wounds were healed except her broken bones. "It'll take time for you to fully heal." he said

"So what now?" Kinna asked, "Now? I take you back to my house for now." Metroid then scooped up Kinn in his arms carefully, Kinna started to blush a little.

"Wait what if the knights don't accept me?" she asked, Metroid chuckled a bit. "Don't worry I'll protect you." Kinna's blush grew bigger and a little brighter. With that Metroid stepped on the elevator and it started to ascend. "Have you ever been to Haven?" he asked, Kinna shook her head, "It's beautiful, trust me." as they reached the top, Kinna was greeted with the sound of snipes chirping, wind blowing through the grass, the sound of flowing water, and chatter among knights.

The overall town was beautiful to Kinna, its a shame the Crimson Order wanted this place destroyed. " Stay quiet for a bit and act calm." Metroid said, Kinna nodded. Metroid Walked through the town square which was have a celebration for the victory in Operation Crimson Hammer not paying any attention to Metroid. He made his way into the garrison, 'So far so good, now to get to the house' he thought, he spotted the front door and rushed over to it.

"Hey Metro!"

'Crap' Metroid turned to see Wolf Girl waving to him, Metroid couldn't wave back cause he had Kinna in his arms. Wolf Girl walked over to Metroid, "Hey where you going there's still a party going on and some of the knights want to congratulate you for keeping all of them alive!" she said ,"Why do you have a Gremlin in your arms?" Metroid got a worry look on his face.

"Umm...it's my new experiment, yea! I want to uh take notes on Gremlin anatomy so I can find their uh vital spots for future combat!" Metroid answered. Wolf Girl shook her head," Wow they were right, you are sick in the head sometimes."

"I'm just gonna drop this body off and I'll join the party."

"Okay!" with that Wolf Girl waved goodbye and walked back into town square. Metroid let out a deep sigh, "Please tell me your really not going to cut me open?" Kinna asked with fear in her eyes, "Of course not, like I said I'll protect you no matter what." Kinna smiled and tightened her grip around Metroid's neck. Metroid smiled at this and proceeded to his home.

Metroid opened the door and entered the house, he turned on the light and laid Kinna on the couch. Metroid then took off his helmet showing his real face, Kinna was amazed how he looked. Kinna noticed she was staring at Metroid for awhile causing her to blush a little.

"I'll get the spare bed right now, make yourself comfy." Kinna nodded, Metroid smiled and walked into another room. Kinna liked the way he smiled, it made her feel warm and happy. It had the look of a very friendly person instead of a murderous psychopath medical doctor.

Kinna started to admire the different items Metroid had in his house, for someone they say is sick in the head the house seemed pretty normal to her. Pictures of either him or other knights were hung on the walls, bookshelf full off medical books and monster research, basic furniture, a Snarblox cub, "Wait WHAT!?"

Kinna couldn't believe what she was seeing, an actual Snarblox cub sleeping in the living room. She looked at the cub expecting it to wake up and attack her. She heard of the Snarblox and how dangerous it was, but having one of it's cubs in your possession that must take allot of guts to do that.

"Hey I got the bed ready." Metroid said coming out of one of the bedrooms. Kinna looked at him immediately, "How and why do you have a Snarblox cub!?" Kinna asked.

"Who Ashley? Don't worry she won't bite." on that note Ashley made a loud yawn and slowly opened its eyes. Kinna readied herself just in case it attacked her but instead Ashley slowly made her way towards Metroid and started to nuzzle his leg. "Come'er girl." Metroid keeled down and started to cradle Ashley in his arms, "See? She won't bite and how I got her I'll tell you another time." Kinna looked worried still about the cub, as Metroid got closer she flinched away, "Don't be scared now, say hi Ashley."

Ashley looked at Kinna and studied her, Kinna did the same thing. Within moments Ashley jumped out off Metroids arms and onto Kinna. Kinna made a little scream but not loud enough to scare off the cub. Ashley studied Kinna a bit more than came up to her cheek and nuzzled it. "See she likes you already!" Metroid said, Kinna was completely taken by surprise at Ashley's sudden affection towards her. Ashley then rested herself on Kinna's stomach and started to sleep.

Kinna couldn't help but smile at this. "Guess I'm not moving you off the couch anytime soon, anyways I'm going to put proper bandages on your leg while they heal. I don't think metal sheets will help." Kinna giggled at Metroid's quote, "Whatever you say doc. " Metroid nodded and began to replace the bandages around Kinna's leg. "So why do you call yourself Metroid Tamer?" Kinna asked.

"Two reasons, one all knights are required to have a code name and two it has something to do with my past which I'm not comfortable talking about."

Metroid tightened the last bandage which made Kinna flinch a little then went to the ribs. " So uh...do you have any other family members? Mom, Dad?" Metroid immediately realized what he said and looked at Kinna, tears started to flow down her cheeks, " I-I'm sorry I shouldn't have asked that..."

"It's okay... though I still have my two sisters and little brother who is staying with one of them."

"Well it'll take awhile for your leg and other broken bones to heal, and since you have Ashley on you I guess I'll have to put your food next to you...your an omnivorous species right?" Kinna smiled and nodded, Metroid smiled back and headed into the kitchen.

Soon he came back with a tray full of assorted foods, "When you finish take another pill, also drink plenty of water I'll be back soon, they need me for a party, and to be honest I'm not going to enjoy this." Metroid walked towards the door and opened it, "I'll be back soon." Kinna smiled and waved at him, Metroid waved back and with that he closed the door.

The door swung open, Kinna jumped up a bit but then relaxed at the sight of Metroid. He looked a little wasted, cheeks little red, and holding a bottle in one of his hands. She can only assume he was drunk, "*burp* Hey their cutie" , drunk beyond recognition. He took one more swing at the bottle only to find it empty, annoyed Metroid tossed the bottle out, "Man beer is the best." He blubbered.

Metroid tried to walk his way to the couch but kept tripping, Kinna couldn't help but suppress her giggles. She has seen some of the gremlins drunk after parties and some of them doing really stupid stuff. She over herd Metroid muttering some things while on the floor then he got up and fell on the couch. The impact made Kinna air-born for a little while causing Ashley to wake up.

"...yer arses ass and I'm the grass man, punk yeah ya havin' heathen..." Kinna held her laughter but ended up laughing, "Oy what you laughing at girl!?" Metroid said, "Oh nothing" Kinna replayed, "Oh it's on! It's on like..." Metroid couldn't finish his sentence for he fell asleep on Kinna. Kinna stared at him for awhile, she wanted to wake him up but remembered the time some gremlin woke up another one from being drunk.

She decided to let him sleep on her but sighed knowing she was in an uncomfortable position to sleep in. She tried to without waking Metroid but failed only to discover that he placed his arms around her. She made another faint blush, "Dimmit Metroid..." she muttered. Metroid still asleep move his body closer, "I love you man ge...", obviously he was still drunk but on the bright side for Kinna she is in a comfortable possession to sleep but has Metroid on top of her. With that she fell asleep as well.

"Ugh..." Metroid slowly woke up from his sleep rubbing the back of his head, "What did I do last night?" He asked himself, as he noted his surrounding he noticed he was in his home, 'Probably someone took me home.' he thought. He then tried to get up when he noticed something under him, it didn't feel like his couch. Metroid looked down to see Kinna sleeping with her hood on and mask. He blushed and immediately got off her, doing this woke Kinna up.

Kinna yawned taking her hood and mask off, "Well that was some night." she said. Metroid blushed, "Hey um...what did I do last night?" he asked.

"Well you came in here drunk as hell blubbering some random stuff, one of which I like actually but I'm not going to tell you." Kinna teased. Metroid rubbed the temples of his eye's, "Remind me not to drink next time"

"Noted" Metroid got up and went to the kitchen for a glass of water, Kinna sat upright and stretched feeling little cramps around her body. "Oh right while I was fixing your bed I found some crutches you might want to try." Metroid said,

"Good I thought I was going to stay on this couch forever!" Metroid chuckled and went to the room and came back with a pair of crutches. He lent a hand to help Kinna up so she could get a grip on the crutches, "For a Gremlin you're pretty tall." Metroid pointed out "Well it was from my mother's side, she was pretty tall." Metroid and kinna were about the same height. Kinna went around the living room testing her new crutches which worked fine for her.

"Hmm I need to think a step ahead...ah ha!" Metroid then ran to a nearby closet and pulled out two spray paint cans. "Alright before I do this are you going back to the Crimson Order?" Metroid asked. "After what happened? Probably not..." Kinna replied, "Perfect!" In an instant Metroid grabbed one of Kinna's arms and sprayed white paint on the gremlin symbol. He then grabbed the second can and made an 'x' symbol on the white spot.

He did the same with the rest on Kinna's cloths. "There, now you're an Ember light Citizen." Kinna looked at her jacket, "Will this work?" she asked, "I hope so, and don't inhale the paint fumes." Metroid said.

"Well I got to get to the hospital, many knights were injured during Operation Crimson Hammer. Bloody idiots not paying attention..." Metroid said, "Why don't you come along with me to the hospital so I can get an exact knowing on your injuries." Kinna looked at him worriedly, "But what if the knights..."

"Remember what I said on the elevator? I'll protect you no matter what, besides your part of Ember light for all they know." Kinna forgot that Metroid said that and placed her hand on her face. "Come on, I want to run a few x-rays on you." Metroid said. Kinna nodded and proceeded out the door with him.

"And there's the Auction House." Metroid pointed out, Kinna and Metroid strolled around Haven's town on their way the Hospital. "Ah here we are!" Kinna looked at a ten story building with a red cross at the top and the word Hospital on the front door. "That's a huge hospital!" Kinna said, "Well with how many knights we have and how many of them go down in the clock works yea we have to have a big hospital."

"And you're the only one?" Metroid laughed, "No dear there are more doctors, but Im the best at medical in the Spiral order." He siad, Kinna understood and fallowed Metorid into the building.

"Tamer!" Metroid looked over to see one of the doctors' comeing his way. "Glad your here! We have allot of injured knights here, some that need surgery and you're the only one with experience in surgery." the doctor said, Metroid sighed. "Very well..." Metroid turned to Kinna, "Go to my office, you can wait there, if you get hungry go to the mess hall to get something to eat. Also don't be shy around other knights, the hospital has a no violence policy here so no one can't touch you." he said. Kinna nodded, "Nurse direct Kinna to my office." one of the nurses came up to Kinna, "This way please."

Kinna nodded and fallowed the nurse to Metroid's office. Metroid then turn his attention to the doctor, "How many need surgery?" he asked, "Five..."

"How many of those are minor?"

"All except one"

"Alright, I'll start with the one that need it the most. Lead the way"

"Here we are miss" Kinna walked in to the office and looked around, she then turned to the nurse behind her, "Thank you" she said. The nurse smiled and left leaving Kinna alone. Kinna started to inspect the many trinkets Metroid had in his office, pictures of him with other knights, a shiled and sword display, posters on anatomy, and books...lots of them.

She decided to look on his desk, all she found were notes on some creature anatomy that were fairly accurate too. She was aware of Metroid being a crazed doctor but to let someone with his mind take care of patients? She was going to have to ask Metroid about this. Before she left she noticed one piece of notes that wasn't medical related, she picked it up and looked at it.

_Catalyzer_

_-Piece of Gremlin tech recovered from Iron-claw munitions Factory_

_-Used for demolition purposes_

_-Two star weapon_

_-Charge is quick and charged shot can orbit target_

_-Contact with a normal shot will detonate orbs_

_-Safeguards on device only allow three orbiting shots_

_-Possible to remove safeguards?_

She put down the piece of paper, she knew about the Catalyzer and the Iron-claw Munitions factory. That factory was dangerous for any normal gremlin or creature, as for the catalyzer Metroid was right its primary function was demolitions but not just mining. This is also a question she was going to ask Metroid.

Kinna decided to explore some more and started by opening the desk. In one drawer she found basic office supplies, in another medical records on important knights within the spiral order. The last drawer contained a frost gun, possibly for emergencies so she left it alone.

"Have you ever heard of the saying 'Curiosity killed the cat'?" Kinna turned to see Metroid at the front door, she immediately closed the drawer, "I-I'm sorry Metroid..." she said with her ears against her head. "It's alright Kinna, I would do the same if I got board." Metroid walked over to his desk and picked up the stack of papers. "How did you finish all those operations?" Kinna asked, "I only finished the ones that needed it the most, I got about three more to do and they let me take a break. So you hungry?" Kinna nodded after hearing her stomach rumble. "Alright fallow me."

Metroid and Kinna walked down the halls of the hospital towards the mess hall. "Hey um Metroid, do you have a Catalyzer back at your home?" Kinna asked, "Yea saw the notes?" She nodded, "Well I wasn't involved in that mission but one of the knights I knew brought me back that weapon for me to tinker around with, bloody weapon is hard to figure out." he said

"I can help you with it, I've been given a Catalyzer once while I was in the Crimson order, I was able to take out the safeguards of the gun and make it even more powerful. The explosion it caused was huge!" Metroid looked at Kinna in disbelief, "When we get back you must show me how." Kinna nodded, they arrive in the mess hall, not many people around but they didn't care.

"What do you want to eat?" Metroid asked, "Anything's fine really." Kinna replied. "Alright go get a table and I'll get the food." Kinna nodded and went to go find a table, it was easy to find one especially with not that many knights around. She took a seat and placed her crutches near by, she then looked over at Metroid who was ordering food, she still didn't understood why was he doing this for her, all this kindness and hospitality. It would've been easier if he let her die.

"What the hell is a gremlin doing here?" Kinna looked to see a group of knights standing next to the table. Kinna didn't know them and started to shake in fear. "This is no place for a gremlin, leave now." the knight said. Kinna looked down and was about to get her crutches but the knight took them before she could. "Hey!"

"Oh I'm sorry, did you need these? Too bad this is a hospital for knights not gremlins like you!" The group laughed leaving Kinna on the verge of tears, "What the hell in going on here?" the knights turned to see Metroid holding two trays of food, "Oh good its Metroid, tell this gremlin this is no place for it!"

"Who her? I don't see anything wrong here, she's injured and this is a hospital." Metroid said placing the food on the table and sitting in front of Kinna, "And might I add that you give those crutches back to her?"

"Why should I?"

"Because if you don't I'm going to make you target practice for a weapon I'm making..." the knights gulped and gave the crutches back to Kinna."Whatever, this still is no place for it." with that the group left the mess hall. "Ass holes...anyways lets eat." Metroid looked over to Kinna who was sniffling a bit, "Hey what's wrong?" he asked. Kinna looked up at him, "I told you they won't like me..." Metroid gave her a sad look, "Listen, like I said before I will protect you no matter what."

Kinna made a small smile then looked at her food, "Eat, you'll need it." She kept looking at her food, Metroid looked at Kinna, "Really what do you gremlins eat?"

"Eh...raw meat..."

"That not healthy, this is cooked it's much better trust me." Kinna looked at the cooked meat, she then picked it up and took a small bite, a smile spread across her face, "Wow this is good!" She started to eat at a faster pace, Metroid chuckled, "Careful not to choke" Kinna ignored Metroid's comment and continued to eat.

They both finished their food and headed out the mess hall, "Hmm I got time to do a quick X-Ray on you before I go do another operation, fallow me now." Kinna nodded and fallowed Metroid to the x-ray room. "I need you put this on." Metroid said handing a robe to Kinna, she took the robe and looked at it, "I'll go wait outside..." Metroid said, he then turned to exit the room.

Metroid waited outside and looked down the halls, it was a little busy but not like earlier today. "Um...I'm done..." Metroid nodded and walked inside the room, he saw Kinna in the robe with her goggles still on, "Um, I need you to remove your goggles"

"I...I don't feel that comfortable with having my goggles off."

"Sorry but you need to remove them, I don't want any accidents to happen." Kinna looked down, "Okay." She then removed her goggles to revel a beautiful emerald colored eyes, "Wow..." Metroid whispered. He never seen gremlin eyes before, he always wondered why they cover them. "Alright lay here please." Kinna nodded and laid her self on the tabled.

Metroid grabbed the x-ray machine and put it near Jasmine's broken leg. He proceeded behind a wall and pressed a button. To Kinna nothing happened, "Stay still now..." Kinna nodded and stayed still for the entire procedure.

Metroid stood behind the wall a looked at the x-rays, he was surprised on how a gremlin's skeletal system looked but he ignored his curiosity and payed attention to Kinna's leg. "Thought it would be a little longer. Hmm doesn't look that bad I guess", he said to himself. "Alright were done." Kinna got off from the table. "Alright your leg doesn't seem that bad so your leg will fully heal in about three weeks. As for the other wounds there good."

"Thought it would be longer than that."

"I don't know how your biology works so I'm only making guesses through knight biology. Your leg bone doesn't seem that damaged, just one crack along it. Just don't put pressure on it." Metroid explained. "Get changed now cause I have to do another operation in about five minutes." Kinna nodded and grabbed her clothing. Metroid stepped out of the room again and waited.

Metroid in front of the door waiting for Kinna to get out, "Tamer!" , 'ugh what now...' he looked to his right to see a Cobalt knight headed his way, 'crap', he thought.

"I heard you brought a gremlin in the hospital is this true?"

"Yes."

"Don't lie to me boy I kn- wait what?"

"Yes I did is there a problem?"

"Well some of the patients here are uncomfortable having a gremlin here cause most of their injuries are caused from those basterds."

"Don't worry sir, this gremlin was in one of Seerus' jail cells and injured, I couldn't leave her." The cobalt knight sighed, "This is why your under watch Metroid, if that gremlin does anything to harm any knight ANYTHING, it's going back into the clock works got it!?" Metroid kept a straight face on, he wanted to punch that knight so badly. "Yes sir..." the knight nodded and left.

"Asshole..." Metroid muttered, the door behind him opened, "Done. So what where you talking about to that other knight, all I heard was muttering." Kinna aid, Metroid didn't want to tell her so on to the next best thing, "Nothing important, just a heads up on some patients." He lied, Kinna shrugged "Hey Tamer good news!" Metroid turned to see a doctor running towards him, "We got some more doctors to do surgery right now that means you can take a break." the doctor said. Metroid sighed in relief, "Oh thank god! I was tired after the fourth one!"

"Well I guess you're done here then see you tomorrow then." the doctor waved and left leaving Metroid and Kinna alone in the hall way, "What now?" Kinna asked, "We go home." With that they both headed for Metroid's house. Before Metroid exited the hospital he took a glance at a nearby calendar, "December 4" in three weeks the holidays are coming up and by that time Kinna's leg will be healed up, 'I should get something for her...'

-Week One-

The door opened, Metroid made his way to the couch and fell on it making a sigh in relief. "I. Am. Tired." He said, Kinna peeked her head out of her room, "What happened?" she asked, Metroid turned his head towards her, "The holidays are coming up and its traffic everywhere!"

"Oh right impostoclaus, he comes to haven?"

"No he goes to ember-light actually, I think he only visited Haven once." Kinna came out of her room and sat next to Metroid. "Hey Kinna, you ever celebrated winter-fest?" Kinna nodded, "Once but that was when I was young. How about you?" Metroid shook his head, "I never even celebrated it." Kinna showed sympathy for Metroid, "Oh why?" she asked.

"I'm normally alone and don't have the time to celebrate, alot of work need to be done..." Kinna frowned then started to think, 'Maybe I should get him something.' she thought, 'Oh! But what does he like!?'

While Kinna was thinking Metroid was also, 'I should get something for Kinna but what...what do girls like...' An idea pooped in both minds. Metroid got up, "I'm going out to the Auction House to see if they have materials for a bomb I'm working on." he said, Kinna also got up, "Okay, if you don't mind I would like to roam around the town just." she asked. Metroid nodded, "it's fine, I trust you alone. Just don't get into any trouble."

Kinna smiled. "Don't worry I won't" she said. Both exited and went their own ways.

-Metroid-

Metroid went to the Auction house and looked at the current offers put up on the accessory page. Many items were cheap due to the season coming up so this was good for him. He looked up a flower that can be used as an accessory, he found one bid starting at 500cR and the buy now for 10,000cR. Being impatient he bought it for 10k cR.

He then looked through it and found a ribbon for the same price, he had enough crowns so he bought that also. Receiving the accessories he put them in a box and wrapped it.

'I hope Kinna will like these...'

-Kinna-

Kinna looked about the town, Knights walking around talking, trading, but mostly talking. She looked at the crowns Metroid gave her, about 20k. She didn't know what Metroid liked, she hardly knew him other than he is sometimes a crazy mad scientist!

"I'M SELLING A STRANGER HAT!" a knight yelled. Then it hit her, Metroid always wears a hat preferably a Stranger hat! She went up to the knight who was yelling, "Excuse me, you said you were selling a stranger hat. How much?" she asked.

The knight gave Kinna a questioning look, "What would a gremlin do with a stranger hat?" he asked with a sound of disgust in his voice. "It's for a friend of mine."

'Do I really consider Metroid as a friend?'

"Hmpf. Im selling the hat for 15k, you want it then let's see the money." Kinna showed the knight the crowns, "Alright sold. Enjoy your day." The knight handed the hat to Kinna.

She was amazed on how the hat looks, it was white and it glowed with a divine light. "Oh Metroid will defiantly like this hat!"

-Week Two-

Metroid hung up the lights in front of his home, winter-fest is coming up and the least he could do is show some spirit. Inside Kinna was decorating the interior Ashley wagged her tail playing with a garland near her bed. Kinne giggled and picked up Ashley, "Who knew you can be so adorable! It's like your cuteness could be used as a weapon!" She said nuzzling Ashley. The cub let out an adorable roar and licked Kinna on her cheek.

"Seems Ashley likes you alot." Kinna turned to the door to see Metroid partially covered in snow. "I must say you out did yourself in decorating this house!" Kinna blushed a little. "Thanks, I had a thing for decor."

"Hey Metroid you won't believe who's here." Kinna and Metroid turned to see Rexle having a festive hat on. "Where did you get that hat?" Metroid asked, "Dude Impostoclaus is here in Haven! I got it from him!" Kinna couldn't believe what Rexle just said, Imposotclause. Here?

Metroid and Kinna fallowed Rexle to town square, they found a giant red jelly cube with a mustache, pipe, and a festive hat. "Blorp blorp blorp! Merry Winter fest!"

"Yup that's him..." Metroid muttered. He looked over at Kinna who had the biggest smile someone could have, "Ohmygoshohmygoshohmygosh!" she said excitedly. Metroid had to admit, seeing her excited was adorable. "Calm down girly girl! It's like you're on a sugar rush." he said with a weak laugh. Kinna calmed down a little but was still excited, "I'm sorry but is that really him!?"

"Yup." Kinna went into excited mode again and went up to Impostoclaus. "Well well well! Now who do we have here? Whats your name little one?" Impostoclaus asked, Kinna giggled, "My name is Kinna."

"Why now that's a name I remember! Have you been a good little Gremlin this year Kinna?" Kinna's face fell, she joined the Crimson order but it was for a good cause. Before she could answer Metroid stepped in, "Kinna has been good all year helping me around the hospital." he said, Kinna nodded in agreement. "Blorp blorp blorp! Excellent! I have the perfect gift for you then!" one of the little jellies went up to Kinna and Metroid holding a present. They both took it, "Thank you" they said.

"Take care and be good!" Impostoclause said, the two were inspecting their gifts, "Best not we open these until Winterfest day right?" Metroid said, "Aw but I wanted to see what he got me." Metroid shot a quick glare at Kinna, "Okay..." she said. Metroid felt a little bad, "Here this is from me." he said handing a small box. Kinna took the box, "Wow thank you, I got something for you too!" she said handing a box about the same size Impostoclaus gave Metroid, "Thank you too, wow we are really getting into the spirit of Winter-fest!" he said.

Both laughed but Metroid's laugh was cut short, he was looking up with a look of horror on his face, "What?" Kinna asked. She looked up also and gasped, a missile toe right above their heads. Kinna blushed along with Metroid looking at each other, "Um..." was all that came out of Metroid's mouth.'Oh my gosh is this really happening?' Kinna thought

"Hey Metroid you know the tradition! Got to kiss under the missle toe!" a knight said, Metroid sighed, "Well it is tradition let's get this over wi-"

Metroid's words were cut short when his helmet was lifted slightly up a pair of lips me his, his eyes wide in shock only to see that it was Kinna kissing him. She wrapped he arms around him, Metroid doing the same, he relaxed and closed his eyes Kinna leaning into the kiss. The knights around were in shock to see they would actually see them kiss, some let out a 'D'aawwww' at the situation.

They broke apart Kinna smiling along with Metroid, "Well that was...eh interesting." Metroid said, Kinna let out a small giggle, "We have to do that more often." She said nuzzling into Metroid's neck.

Metroid blushed more his face almost becoming a tomato. Kinna saw him and giggled even more, "Your cute when your embarrassed." she said. Metroid huffed, "Alright maybe we can save this for another time maybe back at home?" He said picking up the dropped gifts. Kinna nodded holding onto Metroid's arm.

As they walked back to the house both were thinking about earlier:

-Metroid's Thought's-

Kinna kissed me. She kissed ME! And I...liked it... Is there anything wrong with that? Did she find me that attractive? My mind is lost...do I really like her?

-Kinna's Thought's-

Oh why did I push myself to kiss him! Sure he's nice, strong and...Handsome but I didn't have to kiss him. Well we were under a missile toe and I just did it! Oh my feelings got the best of me. Oh Tinkinzar I wonder what he thought of me kissing him! Wait...he didn't pull back at all instead he let me go through with it, did he like it? Oh, okay tomorrow I will tell him how I fell. I can do that, you're a big girl Kinna.

The night was peaceful and every knight was asleep in their homes well except for Kinna who was picking a flower's petals. "He loves me, he loves me not, he loves me..." she repeated that as she plucked each petal. She got on to the last petal,

"...he loves me..." she said in a whisper."Oh what am I doing...I can't believe in this thing..." then she thought, 'Well maybe I should keep the petal.' Kinna took the petal and put in one of her pockets. She let out a yawn, "I should get back to bed." She said to herself, Kinna picked up her crutches and proceeded to go inside the house.

The sun rose and its light peeking through Metroid's window and into his eyes. "God dammit I need to get shutter shades..." he muttered. He got out of his bed, fixed it and went to the bathroom to freshen up. He was still troubled about the kiss indecent.

"Do I really like Kinna?" he asked himself in the mirror. He looked at his tan skin noticing a beard starting to form, "Still, it would be rude no to return the kiss." He sighed shaking his head.

"No...I don't like Kinna..." He said lightly

"...I love her."

Once done he headed to the living room that a certain Gremlin was sleeping on the couch. Metroid smiled, 'Someone couldn't wait for winter-fest day.' he said in his head. He walked over to Kinna and nudged her, "Hey wake up." he whispered into Kinna's ear. The gremlin mumbled something then looked at Metroid. "Oh good morning. Merry winter fest" Kinna said.

"Merry Winterfest to you too. Come on you can open your gifts now." Kinna smiled and sat up, Metroid handed the first gift to her the one from Impostoclaus. She opened it, in it was a small doll that looked like a knight. She hugged it making the doll squeak.

Even though Metroid should be creep out about a doll that looks like him he doesn't care. As long as Kinna was happy. "Do you like the gift Impostoclaus gave you?" he asked. Kinna nodded Metroid got his gift from Impostoclaus and opened it, a blue scarf with a white line in the middle and a snowflake symbol on each end. He wrapped it around his neck, "Oh now this looks cool." he said, Kinna giggled.

'He looks so handsome...' she thought, Kinna then handed the gift she got Metroid, he opened it and went wide eye. "A...Divine Stranger hat?" he said. "You like it?" Kinna asked. "Like it? I love it! I've been looking for one for months! Thank you Kinna!" He said hugging her, Kinna blushed. Metroid handed the last gift to Kinna the gift from him, she opened it

It was a white flower and a white ribbon, she noticed how beautiful they looked and how they were the same color as the divine hat. "They are both Divine and are accessories. Here let me put them on for you." Metroid was no accessorizer but he knew what he was doing. He put the flower between Kinna's ear and the ribbon tied to the other. "How do I look?" Kinna asked

Metroid was speechless until one word came out, "Beautiful." Kinna blushed, 'Okay say it now.'

"Metroid there's something I want to tell you."

"So do I but you can go first."

Kinna nodded, "Over these months you have helped me get better and defended me from knights trying to run me out of town. You've done so much for me, you saved me from death, you've cared for me. I would've never met you if I hadn't joined the crimsion order. This was the best time of my life, Metroid-"

She gave the knight in front of her a small nuzzle, "I love you."

Metroid smiled and kissed the gremlin's forehead, "Kinna meeting and taking care of you was the best move of my life. I've been lonely ever since the crash, I lost my friends and family. I've been put on trial for things I regret doing but this is one I don't regret. Being with you these past months was the best time of my life, Kinna-"

"I love you too."

Kinna had tears flowing down her face as she embraced Metroid and the same with him. "Metroid." Kinna said.

"Yea?"

"I don't want to leave, I want to stay here...with you." Metroid's heart felt like it was going to explode, he looked at Kinna with a smile, "Of course you can stay with me, and I'm not forcing you to leave." He said. Kinna hugged Metroid tighter, sobbing tears of joy. "I love you Metroid." She said again.

"I love you too."

-Week 3-

Metroid continued to fiddle with the notes on knight anatomy, marking vital points and nerve clusters. His mind still couldn't stop thinking of Kinna, he's still troubled by the fact that the two were entirely different species but think alike. "That's all that counts right?" he asked himself.

"Ah screw it, I've seen so much shit I don't care anymore hell a bunch of aliens were hitting on me back home. Stupid Elites..."

Metroid placed the notes with the others and got up looking over the many books he has in his office. He picked out an Anatomy book on Gremlins, though little information Metroid could always ask Kinna. He looked through the table of contents. "Skeletal, Muscular, Nervous, Circulatory..." he continued to look. "...Reproduction" he stopped there blushing a little, he then quickly turned to the page. "Gremlins have two genders blah blah blah, Gremlins enter a phase called 'in heat' blah blah blah, current chromosome count is forty-six..."

Metroid paused, knight's chromosome count was also forty-six. "Is it possible to even...BAH what am I thinking." he closed the book and placed it back on the shelf. There was a knock on his door, "Come in..." the door opened showing a knight with a sniped stranger hat wearing glasses and an ash tail wolver coat. "What do you want Hale." Metroid said coldly.

"I think we both know why."

"Are you here to pay me back the crowns you owe me?" Hale shook his head. "No, it's about that Gremlin you took a few weeks ago. What did you do with it?" he asked. Metroid kept his poker face on trying to not let any emotion show. "If you're talking about the one I dissected and took notes on the anatomy it's in that book." He said pointing to the anatomy book. Hale slammed his fist against the wall, "NO! The one I'm getting reports of the one being with you! And to make matters worse I heard it kissed you!" he yelled.

Metroid still had a poker face on but wanted to yell back, 'Don't yell, remember what happened last time...' he coughed a bit, "That? She was a gremlin visiting from Ember-light just to see Impostoclaus. Plus we were messing around and we were under a missile toe, ain't got shit on me."

Hale gritted his teeth, "Do you take me as a fool Metroid!?" Metroid leaned on his book shelf and shrugged. "I swear if that's the Gremlin you saved back at OCH I WILL personally take care of 'her' myself." Hale tuned and stormed out slamming the door Metroid rubbed his temples. He let out a deep sigh, "I won't let you touch her, I promised nothing bad will happen to her." he said to himself. He stepped out of his office and walked down the halls of the hospital, exiting he was greeted by Rexle and Wolf girl, "What?" Metroid asked.

"We heard what happened on Winter fest about you kissing a Gremlin..." Rexle said, "Oh you two were so CUTE!" Wolf girl gushed. Metroid rubbed the back of his head, "Damn how many knights know about that?" he asked.

Rexle brought out the news paper, "It's on the paper dude. I think everyone knows..."

"We we're under a missile toe god dammit!"

"Really? Well when I saw you two kiss I think you two were enjoying it!" Wolf girl teased sticking her tongue out. Metroid brought out a scalpel causing Wolf girl to suck her tongue back in her mouth. Rexle chuckled a bit, "Zerule asked us about the situation, he didn't say anything." he said.

"Zerule? I haven't seen that bastard in forever, look I need to get the bandages off of Kinna now so I'm going to do it at home. If Zerule or Hale is coming by my house message me." Metroid said. Rexle and Wolf girl nodded, Metroid waved goodbye and headed home. 'I need to keep Kinna out if Hale's sight, who knows what he'll do to her.' Metroid thought, he started to feel a pain growing in his chest but dismissed it as he reached the door to him home.

Once he unlocked it he was greeted with a tackle by Ashley, "Whoa easy girl." he said. Ashley happily nuzzled Metroid as he cradled her in his arms, Kinna came out of her room walking with the bandages off, "Guess you did it by yourself huh?" he said. Kinna giggled, "I was a mender remember I know medical too." she said sticking her tongue out. Metroid was tempted to bring out the scalpel but he couldn't scare Kinna plus he had Ashley in his arms.

He set Ashley down on her bed he sighed, "What wrong?" Kinna asked wrapping her arms around Metroid, "There's going to be a time where I might have to let Ashley go back into the clock works, you know how big a Snarblox can get right?" Kinna nodded, "Though I'm hoping I can train her not to attack Knights then maybe I can keep her." He said. "Maybe you can. I mean I heard that the crimson order was going to train one and it was kinda successful." Kinna said. Metroid quirked an eyebrow, "Kinda?"

"Let's just say the original trainer was killed for insubordination and the Snarblox went on a rampage after the death of that Gremlin." she said

"I guess that makes sense, if a Gremlin can do it then I can too." Kinna smiled and gave Metroid a quick kiss on the cheek. He blushed and smiled, "Hey why don't we go to the Aurora Isles?" Metroid suggested. Kinna knew what the Isles were and how peaceful they can be, "With you I'd love too..." she answered. Metroid took her hand and led her to the arcade north of haven, finding an elevator he put the right depth and the elevator descended deep into the clock works.

"I've always wondered how you guys built this place..." Metroid said, "I don't even know myself our ancestors built it to keep something from getting in." Metroid raised an eyebrow, "Keep something from getting in?" he asked, he then remembered the recon module a team found saying that there was a beast so terrifying it was hard to describe. "I really don't want to talk about it, the other Gremlins said it was really terrifying, allot more than Vanaduke." she said.

"It's okay if you don't want to talk about it." Metroid said, he wrapped an arm around Kinna rubbing her arm, Kinna nuzzled into Metroid's Dusker Coat, "I never knew the coat of an alpha dusker could be so soft and warm..." she said.

The elevator arrived at Aurora Isles, it was a big green plain with trees, flowers and the occasional wild life playing around. Some of the baby wolvers came up to them which Metroid bent down and petted them, "They seem to like you a lot." Kinna said

Metroid considered it a peaceful depth since the creatures didn't attack you, "Come on! I know a great place to sit." Kinna fallowed Metroid as he ran through the plains, he stopped at a big tree and sat down he patted the ground next to him to motion Kinna to sit she nodded and sat down.

"So why do you like this spot so much?" Kinna asked, Metroid smirked and pulled a piece of dirt in front of him revealing a panel Kinna went wide eye, "You found the environmental control panel?" Metroid nodded and started to mess with the controls, the artificial sun started to set, "Have you ever seen a sun set?" Metroid asked, Kinna shook her head

"Well pay attention." he said pointing to the setting sun, the light from it created an orange glow and causing a feeling on Kinna so wonderful she couldn't describe it, "It's beautiful..." she said.

"A sunset on a planet is a lot prettier than this one, sky turning orange while stars begin to appear but..."

Metroid wrapped an arm around her, "Still not as beautiful as you." he said, they both broke into laughter, "Wow that was cheesy!" Kinna said.

"I tried!" The sun completely went down and the moon rose to take its place then Kinna came up with something naughty, "Hey you know what we should do?" Kinna asked, "What?"

Kinna laid Metroid gently on the ground, her body on top of his, "We should make this a night to remember..." she went in and gave him a loving kiss, her tongue dancing on Metroid's lips, he opens his mouth and she immediately takes the invitation. Her tongue swirls around Metroid's mouth, lavishing in every crevasse.

Metroid then lifts up his tongue to fight with Kinna's. The two of them swirl their muscles around one another. He then pushes her tongue back allowing access to her mouth. Kinna moans slightly as Metroid explores her, taking in every nook and crevasse.

After a few moments, the two break away, gasping for air. "I love you Metroid." Kinna said between breaths, "I love you too Kinna..." Metroid said also. They continued, Metroid ran his hands on Kinna's body making her moan into his mouth. He then rolled over having Kinna laying on the ground.

Metroid continued his kisses, going to Jasmine's neck causing the Gremlin to moan. "Dammit just do me already." Kinna muttered, Metroid smirked kissing her passionately, "With pleasure my dear..."

Hale was knocking on a door, "Metroid! I know you're in there! And I know that is the Gremlin you took from the battle field!" Behind Hale was Rexle who was beaten up along with Wolf girl who was in tears and hugging Rexle tightly. "Look Hale I don't think he's home." A knight said, "Of course he is! That mad doctor is probably hiding that Gremlin in there." Hale replied.

A nearby knight looked over then went up to them, "If you're looking for Metroid Tamer he went into the arcade with that Gremlin, I think he was taking it home." he said. "Thank you knight." Hale simply said, he went off to the arcade thinking of where Metroid went, 'Probably Ember light...' he though.

Once he arrived he set the depth to Ember light and headed down.

Metroid woke up, he looked around to see the following:

He was in Aurora Isles under his favorite tree, the sun was high in the sky, he was partially naked with Kinna sleeping on top of him. He blushed then remembered the events of last night, 'Oh no, I hope I didn't get her...' his thoughts were cut off by the sound of Kinna waking up, her goggles off showing her eyes open slowly.

"What happened?" she asked then remembered what happened last night, "Oh..." she said blushing. She then got up covering herself with some of the scattered clothing Metroid doing the same, "I'm sorry, I was in heat and I couldn't think straight..." she said, 'That explains it...'

"It's okay, besides if memory serves we did have fun." Metroid said giving off a weak chuckle. Though he was still worried that if Kinna saw his real armor.

Kinna giggled, "Come on let's get dressed and head back up." he siad. They both grabbed there clothing and put them on, " You know, we should do that again." Kinna suggested, Metroid laughed, "Not here though."

Kinna gave him a playful jab in the arm, "I know!" the two walked to the elevator only to see it is being used, "Hmm guess it went back up, don't worry only I know about this place." Metroid said. He activated it and waited for the elevator to come only to regret it as it arrived, on it stood an ash tail coat knight holding a combuster sword. "I trusted you about that Gremlin Metroid! I thought you were going to kill it and dissect it or take it back to Ember light! What the fuck did you two do down here!?" Hale yelled.

"None of your business, now just leave me alone Hale!" Metroid spat, Jasmine was shaking behind Metroid. Kinna threw the blade only for it to get deflected by a sword glowing with energy. "What kind of a sword is that?" Hale asked

Metroid looked at the sword attached to his arm, "I never really name my weapons."

Hale huffed then knocked him off his feat sending him flying a few inches leaving Kinna defenseless, "If you're not going to kill it then I guess I will!" Hale pulled out a Sentenza and aimed for Kinna's head, "NO!" Metroid activated his suits Speed Booster function and charged straight for Hale at blinding speeds.

Hale fired hitting Metroid in his left chest. The bullet bounced off harmlessly, "What the!" Hale was then tackled by Metroid having his right arm broken in the process. He let out a small scream but was soon silenced by a fist to the face. He flew back and hit a wall of rocks falling unconscious.

Soon the elevator came down again with two medical staff and Lieutenant Feron on it, "Ah shit..." Metroid muttered. The medics went over to Hale and inspected him, "He's fine, just a broken arm. He was hit pretty hard though." one said

Hale was then picked up to the elevator. Lieutenant Feron walked over to Metroid along with a combat medic, the medic began to inspect Metroid. Feron then went over to Kinna, "So this is the Gremlin he saved from OCH..." he simply said, "Don't you fucking hurt her!" Feron looked to see Metroid pointing one of his Plasma Swords at him, the knights were looking in disbelief while Feron stood there calmly. "From my understanding you save this Gremlin from Operation Crimson Hammer, why?" Feron asked

"Why? Originally I was the only one to put my hate aside and save her from a falling cog that could've killed her, and I thought maybe I could see if I can reform her and spread the idea to her friends that we would like to make peace, but when she told me that she didn't ant to be in the Crimson Order anymore after saving her I took her in and healed her. Then over the time I cared for her I started to...love her, and she loves me back."

Feron looked a Kinna, "And what caused you to change sides?" he asked her.

"After Metroid saved me I sensed something in him, I felt pain in his heart due to all the hard ships he has endured. He lost allot of friends and family and he reminded me of myself before the Crimson order. I joined so my brother wouldn't go. I became a mender thanks to my knowledge in mending, during the attack I got caught under some ruble after Seerus initiated his self-destruct protocal. I thought I was dead till Metroid came to me, after that he took me in as if I were a knight and healed me. As he said earlier I developed feeling for him and I fell in love."

Feron sighed but a smile crept on his face, "I'm not going to arrest Metroid for taking in a Gremlin nor ask if he really does love you, but remember Metroid. I got my eyes on you..." he said, Metroid gulped and smiled nervously. Kinna giggled then Feron whispered into her ear, "Make sure he doesn't do anything crazy" he said, Kinna smiled and nodded.

Fearon saluted and went up leaving Metroid and Kinna alone, she went over to him and hugged him tightly, "I guess this was a night to remember." Metroid said weakly. Kinna have him a playful shove, "Hey, thanks for standing up for me." she said

"Remember, I will protect you."

-One Month Later-

Metroid and Kinna looked at the fireworks display, it was a new year and knights were celebrating like crazy. Kinna leaned on Metroid admiring the fireworks. "I never knew you could make a show with blast powder." she said. Metroid huffed, "Yea then I get knights coming in from blast powder related injuries." he muttered.

Kinna just giggled nuzzling into him, "I swear though they are really stupid when it comes to that kind of stuff." Metroid added. They both sat down on the bench admiring the fireworks Metroid wrapping an arm around Kinna then had an idea, he lifted his finger and poked the mender's nose without her knowing, "Boop!" he said.

Kinna looked at him then a smile went across her face, she lifted a claw and poked Metroid's nose, "Boop!" she replied. "Oh it is on..." from there they both poked each other's noses then on various parts on the body.

Metroid then went for Kinna's side causing her to giggle and laugh, "H-h-hey! Th-that's che-cheating!" She said between laughs. "What's that? You trailed off for a bit?" Kinna grabbed Metroid's armor and pulled him down off the bench with her, they both laid on the grassy floor looking into each other's eyes.

Kinna lifted Metrid's helmet off showing his white tan skin to her, she leaned in and touched her nose with Metroid's, "boop..." she said softly before leaning in for a kiss.

-The End-


End file.
